


Откровения

by tana_triel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tana_triel/pseuds/tana_triel
Summary: Замок медленно плыл в космическом пространстве.Можно не опасаться внезапного нападения галра ведь те единицы, что вели охоту на паладинов, сейчас заняты совершенно другим, раздирая друг друга на части.Нет, конечно, расслабляться было рано и до победы еще далеко и много работы, но главная головная боль устранена, а новая, возможная, пока ошивается под боком, строя из себя добродетель.





	Откровения

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение Молока с медом.

Замок медленно плыл в космическом пространстве.  
Можно не опасаться внезапного нападения галра, ведь те единицы, что вели охоту на паладинов, сейчас заняты совершенно другим, раздирая друг друга на части.  
Нет, конечно, расслабляться было рано и до победы еще далеко и много работы, но главная головная боль устранена, а новая, возможная, пока ошивается под боком, строя из себя добродетель. Про ведьму тоже никто не забыл, хотя ее как и след простыл и даже клинкам неизвестно ее местоположение. Очень хотелось верить, что она забилась в какую-нибудь нору и ближайшее время не высунется.  
  
Небольшая, но так необходимая для всей команды передышка.  
Замок быстро опустел, скрыв обитателей в своих недрах, позволяй каждому вступить в свой собственный мирок спокойствия и уединения.  
  
Тихо шурша, двери каюты разъехались в стороны.  
Свет голубых ламп упал на лицо, дела его серым в контрасте со смуглой кожей. Глубокие синяки под глазами явственно проступали, выдающее усталость организма и отсутствие нормального сна.  
Не оглядываясь по сторонам, Лэнс медленно побрел по коридору. Еле переставляя ноги, двигался к своей цели, прислушиваясь к поскрипыванию и тихому гудению корабля.  
Сейчас, когда Замок погрузился в сон, было самое время, ведь неизвестно, когда еще выдастся хоть добош покоя. Не то, чтобы он скрывался, просто не хотел никому показываться в таком состоянии, вызывая беспокойство своим видом. К тому же, Лэнс не рассчитывал, что команда сможет его понять, узнавать их о периодических наведахваниях в ангар к уже не своему льву.  
  
С тихим письком подтверждения доступа проем раскрылся, являя глазам громадного робота. Он до сих пор ощущал легкий трепет, глядя на алтеианское творение.  
В груди разливалось тепло, а на лице появилась благодарная улыбка, когда он увидел отсутствие защитного поля.  
Синий ждал его.  
  
\- Хей, привет, красавец. Давно не виделись.  
  
Слова разрезали тишину, пронзительно окутывающую помещение. Уши заложило, но Лэнсу было все равно. Слишком хорошо. Спокойно.  
  
Подойдя к лапе льва, прислонился лбом к холодному металлу, ласково погладив ладонью. Кожа, покрывшаяся мурашками и, легкое покалывание в ногах стало ему ответом.  
Привалившись спиной, явственно ощущал, как тело остывает от соприкосновения, пронизывая до кончиков пальцев. Сползая вниз, наслаждался контрастом температур, чувствуя единение.  
  
\- Богатые на события выдались деньки, да? И не продохнуть.  
  
Лэнс устало прикрыл глаза. Все произошедшие события вымотали его донельзя и казалось, дай только возможность, он вырубиться там же где стоит. Но нет. Как бы организм ни устал, то он не мог - слишком сильно было напряжение.  
Через силу улыбнувшись, глядя на величественную морду, продолжил ласковым голосом:  
  
\- Как ты знаешь, Пидж нашла брата и отца. Представляешь, по замку ходили три гребанных гения. Их и так было сложно понять, а когда к ним присоединялся Ханк, можно было с ума сойти от изобилия терминов и странных слов. Даже Корана проняло, - Лэнс засмеялся, вспоминая ошарашенное лицо советника, нервно крутящего свои усы, - Это было то еще зрелище! Прикольные. И адекватные. Не то что Слав. Его я не в жизнь не забуду.  
  
Этот индивид, казалось, сидел в печенках у всех, со своими паническими атаками и расчетами по другим реальностям. Какое счастье, что он остался на Олкарионе.  
  
\- А вчера коммандер Холт улетел домой. На Землю. Ты знаешь, старина, я скучаю по Земле, по родным ... По своей семье. Это страшно, приятель. Они, наверно, думают что я погиб ... Пропал без вести на учениях или что там скормил им Гарнизон.  
  
Возвращаясь к предыдущей теме, голос предательски сорвался. По щекам потекли слезы, а он не спешил их вытирать. Тут никто не увидит, можно уже не прятаться и давать волю своим чувствам и страхам. Перед Синим нет смысла скрывать, он и так все знает. Между ними еще осталась связь.  
  
\- Не надо было посылать передатчик. Меня уже так долго нет, они, верно, уже приняли мою смерть. А тут им приносят весть о том, что я жив и нахожусь на другом конце галактики, воюя с кровожадными захватчиками, и могу сдохнуть в любой момент. Мой Бог, какой же я болван.  
  
В панике схватив себя за волосы, сжал между пальцами пряди.   
С таким трудом сдерживаемые эмоции ринулись наружу, словно прорвавшаяся плотина, смывая все баррикады на своем пути. Захлебываясь в собственных рыданиях, тихо выл. Страх и отчаянье прожигали дыру в груди, когтистой лапой раздирая душу.  
Было холодно и пусто. Пусто от осознания собственной ошибки. Раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, шмыгал носом.  
Как он мог не обдумать все как следует? Обрадовавшись возникшей возможности, его действия здороят надежду, склеивая разбитые сердца. А если с ним что случится, они вновь будут разбиты. Растоптаны, порваны в клочья и эта боль будет в стократ сильнее.  
Все-таки, он беспросветный тупица.  
  
\- Я боюсь забыть их лица, Синий. Как ты думаешь, сколько времени прошло? - голос охрип. - Столько всего навалилось. Я ... Это трудно. Все стало слишком ... Слишком странно.  
  
Время потеряло свой счет.   
Слезы все так же тонким ручейком стекали с подбородкой, собираясь на кофте в серое пятно, отчего становилось еще холоднее.  
Молча уставившись в пустоту, постепенно успокаивался. Выплеснув эмоции, голова потихоньку начинала работать.  
  
Сделанного не воротишь и нужно двигаться дальше. Постараться не сдохнуть - это то малое, что он может и должен сделать.  
Стерев подсыхающие дорожки слез, глубоко вдохнул, приходя в себя. Он еще успеет пожалеть себя, для этого всегда время можно найти.  
Осталось сделать так, чтобы было кого жалеть.  
Мысли плавно перетекали одну в другую, отражая сомнения на лице. Анализируя последние события, наконец решился высказать то, что гложило его последнее время.  
  
\- Знаешь, Синий, с Широ происходит что-то непонятное. Он то кричит, то замыкается в себе. Жалуется на головные боли, смотрит в пустоту, а затем улыбается как ни в чем не бывало. Вроде, Широ как Широ, но что-то неправильно. После возвращения он стал жестче, злее, нетерпимее. В принципе, можно его понять, я бы точно уже с катушек слетел, если бы это было «я - это не я»? Если это не он, то кто? Где тогда наш Широ? Хотя, это объясняет почему Черный не отозвался на него, но не объясняет всего остального. Ведь, в итоге, их связь возобновилась. Может ли Широ быть заперт внутри себя? Раздвоение личности на фоне психологической травмы после плена и экспериментов или вмешательство Хаггар?  
  
Да, он скучал по своей семье, но сейчас, его семья - команда, и если они в ближайшее время не разберутся с возникшей проблемой, кто знает чем это может грозить.  
Дикий рой крутился в голове, взвешивая и обдумывая каждый вариант. Догадки были, одна абсурднее другой, но он цеплялся за все, даже за самые нелепые.  
Да, господи, они летают по космосу на механических львах, у которых есть свое сознание. Тут любая, даже самая идиотская версия может оказаться правдой!  
  
Одна из шальных догадок пронзила сознание, будто заряд электричества. Дернувшись на месте, резко развернулся, запрокидывая голову. Сидя на коленях, подозрительно сощурив глаза, обратился ко льву.  
  
\- Почему, там, в другом измерении Широ обратный ко мне? Мне даже почудилось, что он появился, когда я его позвал ... Будто Черный позволил появиться настоящему Широ ... Мы все были в бою, я видел всех! Каждый! Отчетливо. Почему его нет? Что он хотел мне сказать? Он ничего не помнит. Почему? Это лишний раз подтверждение ... что это подтверждение ?! - подползая ближе с надеждой в глазах, жалостливо взмолился. - Помоги мне, старина. Я знаю, ты в курсе! Пожалуйста.  
  
Конечно же, ответа не последовало. Со страдальческим стоном ударившись лбом в лапу, продолжал монотонно биться. Будто лев сжалится и ответит ему на все его вопросы.  
Поняв, что ждать бессмысленно, вскинул руки, истерично вскрикивая:  
  
\- Что за испытания котятами ?! А ?! - плюхаясь на задницу, с укором смотрел вверх. - Квизнак!  
  
Конечно, он понимал, что вел себя глупо, как обиженный ребенок, который не получил конфетку. Только вот ребенок не умрет от нехватки сладкого, а у них такая возможность имеет место быть.  
Обиженно засопев, нервно грыз ноготь на большом пальце, бегая взглядом по ангару.  
Надежда получить ответ от Синего канула в небытие, а это можно многое упростить. Можно было бы пойти к Красному ... Хотя, там точно ловить нечего. Они только-только притерлись друг к другу, портить хрупкие отношения не хотелось, учитывая характер Красного.  
С него станется не пустить его в кабину в следующий раз. Или, действительно, откусить голову.  
Лэнс до сих пор удивлялся, как Красный согласился на такого пилота, как он.  
  
\- Или это как-то связано с Альфором? Коран говорит, что я повзрослел и стал похож на отца принцессы. Аллура тоже об этом упоминала. Правая рука Вольтрона. Опора и поддержка ... Бла-бла-бла ... Ха! Эгоцентрично, правда?  
  
Размышления о Красном вновь вернули к проблеме, рассматривая ее с другой стороны. Лэнс старался учитывать всю имеющуюся у него информацию. Не упустить ни малейшей детали, что может оказаться ключом к решению проблемы.  
  
\- Стоп! Коран рассказывал, что Альфор пал от руки Заркона, когда тот чокнулся. Заркон был паладином Черного, Альфор Красного. Выходит палаш красного ... Не может быть ... Нет, нет и еще раз нет. Я не буду драться с Широ! Я не смогу!  
  
Вскочив с пола, шатен отчаянно замахал головой, пытаясь выкинуть из головы абсурдную мысль.  
Как ему такое в голову пришло?  
Хлопнув себя по щекам, сделал глубокий вдох, прогоняя панику. С ним самим что-то не то, раз он ведет себя хуже чем Ханк, устраивая истерику из-за того, что сам же придумал.  
  
\- Слишком много вопросов и ни одного ответа, - проведя по лицу ладонью, грустно признал, - Кит бы быстро с этим разобрался, да, дружище? И что творится с Широ и что с этим делать. Он ближе к нему. Да и мечом он владеет так, как мне никогда и не светит. Вот у кого должен был оказаться палаш. Вот кто достоин быть паладином.  
  
Засунув руки в карманы, вновь привалился к огромной лапе, потеревшись макушкой. Тактильный контакт с бывшим партнером успокаивал, вновь приводя мысли в относительный порядок.  
Проблема с их лидером, конечно, была в приоритете. Он бесспорно занимал пальму первенства, но был еще один субъект, с которого нельзя было спускать глаз.  
  
\- Еще один ублюдок патлатый шляется по замку и подбивает Аллуру на всякие безрассудства. Светит своей доброжелательной улыбочкой и невинным взглядом. «Принцесса - я ваш союзник. Как только у галры будет неограниченный доступ к квинтэссенции - война закончится! Аллура, Альфор был великим алхимиком, в тебе течет его кровь! ». Буэ! - коверкая голос, передразнил принца, изобразив в конце рвотный позыв, - Нет, я, конечно, благодарен ему, что он не дал погибнуть этому маллеголовому придурку, но не верю я ему! Хорошо, хотя бы Пидж со мной солидарна. Ей тоже не нравится этот мистер великолепная прическа.  
  
Сложив руки на груди, нервно отбивал ступней об пол бешеный ритм.  
  
\- Хотя мы с ребятами здорово повеселились у него на базе, - светлая улыбка озарила лицо паладина, вспоминая то малое время, проведенное в забавах. Немного подумав, разочарованно добавил, - Надо было несколько крейсеров разнести и всех дронов перепрограммировать. А будем пытать, надо выбить из него, что он делает с волосами.  
  
Из доброй и нежной, улыбка превратилась в хищную и мечтательную. Воображение яркими красками рисовало все много способов, с помощью которых можно мило побеседовать с императором галра. Тихий смешок над своими мыслями перерос в громкий хохот.  
Вдоволь посмеявшись, вытер пальцем выступившую слезинку, качая головой.  
Это нервное.  
  
\- Вначале было весело. Опасно, самоубийственно, но весело, а сейчас ... Тяжело. Ну ничего! Прорвемся! Да, приятель? - прикоснувшись ко льву, на лице проступила вся нежность и любовь, что он испытывал к этому созданию, - Хех, прости, что вывалил все это на тебя. Ты единственный, с кем я могу поговорить, и спасибо тебе, за то что слушаешь. Я скучаю по тебе. Действительно скучаю.  
  


**_* * *_ **

  
  
Пробраться на корабль? Легко. Найти искомую цель? Без проблем. Следовать за целью не привлекая внимания? Нет ничего проще.  
Особенно, когда цель передвигается как зомби, шаркая по полу ногами.  
Кит остановился в конце коридора, провожая взглядом сутулую фигуру. Поникшие плечи, опущенная голова и аура безысходности, что явственно чувствовалась на расстоянии. Это действительно Лэнс?  
Подавив в себе желание окликнуть, медленно последовал за ним, ощущая всю неправильность своих действий.  
  
Ненадолго потерял из вида в сложном перепутье коридоров, нашел его у входа в лифт. К его удивлению, Лэнс двигался не на мостик и даже не на обзорную палубу. В той стороне было только одно - ангар синего льва. Стало любопытно, что же паладин там забыл. Его передвижения не являлись пустым шатанием по Замку, это был осознанный выбор.  
Немного времени спустя он добрался до открытых дверей ангара, слыша тихий голос Лэнса. С кем можно разговаривать посреди ночи (хотя в космосе отсутствует такое понятие в принципе) в ангаре Синего льва? Слышимость была плохая, но если напрячь слух, то можно разобрать обрывки фраз, эхом раздающиеся в огромном помещении.  
  
Кит не решался войти. Он понял, что шатен разговаривает с Синим, хотя со стороны это было больше похоже на монолог.  
Львы общались ментально, касаясь создания напрямую, не утруждая себя речью, так что вполне может статься, что Лэнсу отвечали.  
  
Облокотившись на стену, Кит слушал чужие откровения. Закрыв глаза, не слышал слов. Все его естество было направлено на голос. На каждый вздох, что отбивался от стен ангара и ударял в грудную клетку, где в сумасшедшем ритме билось сердце. От напряжения и отчаяния, что вырывались из чужого рта, становилось физически больно. Было сложно сдерживаться и не обозначать себя, а с тихим всхлипом, перешедшем в откровенные рыдания - невыносимо.  
  
_Он не мог туда зайти. Уже не мог._  
  
В ангаре Синего льва бушевал ураган, словно в калейдоскопе, эмоции сменяли друг друга.  
Кита самого разрывало на части. Хотелось закрыть уши руками и убежать, сделав вид, что ничего не было и не он слышал, как голос Лэнса дрожал от страха и неуверенности, сменяясь нервным смехом и тихими ругательствами.  
Хотелось влететь в помещение и наорать, быть может врезать, а потом обнять и, как когда-то сделал Лэнс, гладить по голове и говорить глупости.  
Но вместо этого, он продолжал подпирать стену, скрестив на груди, и до боли впиваться пальцами в ткань костюма.  
  
Все закончилось. Вместо уверенных шагов - шарканье подошв кроссовок, приближающихся к открытым дверям.  
Кит зажмурился, зная - сейчас будет громко.  
  
\- Воу! Кит? - паладин ожидаемо вскрикнул. - Кит. Кит!  
\- Да, Кит. - уголки губ неосознанно дернулись вверх, - Спасибо, я в курсе, как меня зовут.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? - Лэнс постарался выглядеть невозмутимо, скрытая нервозность, - Внеплановая тренировка клинков? Оттачиваете проникновения?  
\- Да нет, - оглядев себя, в полном облачении Марморы, ответил вопросом на вопрос, - Другое дело, что  _ты_  тут делаешь? Ты больше не пилот Синего льва.  
\- Будто сам не знаю! - огрызнулся в ответ.  
\- Так что же?  
  
Лэнс стушевался. Сдулся, как шарик, нервно теребя подол куртки. Глаза в пол, на потолок, на стену, куда угодно, лишь бы не смотреть на бывшего напарника. Он не кричал, не взмахивал руками, не порол очередную ересь, пытаясь выставить Кита идиотом. Ничего из того, что делало его тем Лэнсом, к которому они привыкли. Не интересовался, что Кит делал около ангара Синего льва, не обратив на этот факт внимания.  
В нем будто сели батарейки. Еще работают, но мощность хватает лишь на половину движения.  
Кит понимал. Он уже видел парня таким. Сломленным, но борным из последних сил. Ставя в приоритетах других, а не себя.  
  
\- Ты вновь сомневаешься.  
  
_Не вопрос. Утверждение._  
  
Быстрый взгляд полный боли и ... вины?  
Сразу захотелось удариться обо что-нибудь или ударить стоящего напротив парня.  
Как может человек с такой низкой самооценкой быть таким раздражающим, тупым и самодовольным? По логике эти вещи не совместимы, даже для самоутверждения.  
Лэнс - это кладезь взаимоисключений. Идиот, но сообразительный. Позер, но стесняется искренней похвалы. Назойливый, но чуткий к проблемам других. Самовлюбленный, но неуверенный. Строй из себя ловеласа, но верный.  
Боже, да этот список можно продолжать вечно.  
Если сейчас ничего не сделать, этот дурак, вновь засунет свои чувства к себе в задницу ради благополучия команды.  
Однажды, он заметил и помог ему, когда Кит был на грани. Теперь его очередь.  
  
\- Лэнс, - найти слова, чтобы подбодрить, сложно, - Ты не должен в себе сомневаться. Я думаю, ничего бы этого не было, если бы не ты ...  
\- По-твоему я во всем виноват? - лучшая защита - нападение.  
\- Да нет же, идиот, - Лэнс нахмурился. Тяжело вздохнув, Кит улыбнулся своим мыслям, находя решение, - Ты помнишь с чего все началось?  
\- Ты на что намекаешь?  
\- Да ни на что, - он уже пожалел, что пустился в объяснения.  
\- Я понял, куда ты ведешь, - по лицу пробежала мрачная тень, - Все началось с Широ.  
\- Можно считать и так, но если бы не было тебя, - Кит запнулся, подбирая слова, - Если бы тогда я спас его один, мы до сих пор жили в пустыне. Или, что еще вероятнее, Земля подверглась нападению галра.  
  
Брюнет резко замолчал. Создается впечатление, будто он борется с собой. Брови сошлись на переносице, губы превратились в тонкую нить. Казалось, то, о чем он думал, готово было разорвать его на куски.  
Вспоминая все, через что они прошли, Кита распростравала злость. Почему он не видит то, что находится на поверхности?!  
  
Лэнс поднял руку, намереваясь привлечь внимание, привести в себя, как Кит взорвался. От испуга, шатен ошарашенно отшатнулся в сторону, влетая плечом в стену.  
  
\- Я столько раз был в той пещере, и что? Ничего! Но стоило заявиться тебе, как все активировалось! Синий выбрал тебя и ждал он именно тебя! Подумай сам, он мог выбрать кого угодно, меня, Пидж, Ханка, но он откликнулся только тебе! Ты привел нас на Арус!  
\- Из твоих уст это все звучит как обвинение, - недоверчиво пробубнил, все еще опасаясь действия собеседника, - Без обид, чел.  
\- Почему ты такой тупой? - закатил глаза Кит, вспоминая, что он действительно обвинял в этом Лэнса.  
\- Ну простите, что я такой! Какой есть!  
\- Это был риторический вопрос, - раз уж начал, нужно идти до конца, - Вселенная получила надежду; Пидж нашла брата и отца; а я ... смог понять, кто я, - последняя фраза была сказана очень тихо.  
\- Кит ...  
\- Знаешь, почему Черный ответил мне?  
  
Лэнс все еще не понимал, к чему он ведет. Все это выглядело слишком подозрительно, но слова про Черного льва заинтересовали парня. Он с любопытством взглянул на бывший сопер. Ему действительно было интересно послушать его мнение.  
  
\- Черный лев - это голова. Ему нужен лидер. Храбрый, отверженный пилот, способный решительным действиям и разумным решениям.  
  
Горькая усмешка скривила смуглое лицо. Он уже давно понял, что ему не светит ничего выдающегося. А сейчас, чужие слова вновь ввергают его в пучину отчаяния.  
Взгляд потух, а Кит, будто не замечая, как топчет последних крупицы самоуважения, продолжал говорить:  
  
\- Он принял меня потому, что ты занял место Красного. Без этого Черный никогда бы мне не откликнулся.  
\- Чего? А причем тут это? Красный мог отозваться Аллуре или Корану, например.  
\- Притом! Красный не ответил Аллуре, потому что уже было решено, что его пилотом будешь ты. Ты и есть разумное решение! Ты остановил меня, когда я чуть не угробил команду. У принцессы это не вышло бы. Да будь у тебя больше уверенности, лидером Вольтрона был ты! Хватит в себе сомневаться! Почему ты постоянно себя принижаешь? Считаешь лишним, ненужным, слабым? Ты! .. - Кит тяжело дышал, смотря на изумленного парня, - Может, Аллура и сердце Вольтрона, но ты - его душа. Без тебя не было бы ничего. Это предрешено с самого начала.  
\- Воу ...  
  
Это было что-то. Лэнс все еще не мог поверить в то, что сейчас произошло.  
Должно быть это розыгрыш. Он до последнего ждал, когда из-за какого-нибудь угла выскочит команда, с криками: «Попался!». Глупо повертев головой, посмотрел на Кита, умоляя объяснить, что это было.  
  
\- Все, что я сейчас сказал, не отменяет того факта, что ты идиот, каких свет не видывал.  
\- Кит, зачем ты тут? - еще ожидая подвоха, тихо, на грани слышимости прошептал.  
\- Нужно было кое-что сделать.  
\- Сделать? Что? Ты что-то темнишь ...  
\- Хорошо! Широко обмолвился, что ты странный, а зная твою привычку себя уничижать ... Не привык оставаться в долгу.  
\- Кто еще из нас странный, - пробубнил под нос, как лицо озарила довольная улыбка, Лэнс отчаянно пытался скрыть, - Погоди, то есть ты прилетел сюда из-за того что я хандрю?  
  
От состояния полного шока, Кита спасало лишь дикое желание убить стоящего перед ним человека.  
Да какой квизнака?! Только что он пропел самую лестную песнь его эго, а этот идиот радуется какой-то ерунде! Да он за последние пол добоша сказал слов больше, чем за все их общение в Вольтроне. Что не так с этим парнем?!  
  
Сейчас Лэнс был похож на кота, который таки дорвался до желанного куска мяса.  
Глаза счастливо блестели, впитывая в себя голубой свет, отчего похоже, что они мерцают. Широкая и открытая улыбка создавала лучики в уголках глаз, освещая лицо, как солнце, пробиваясь сквозь плотные тучи, освещало землю. По хитрому прищуру можно было понять, что Лэнс задумал подколоть брюнета. Грех не было таких знаний.  
  
Кит был доволен, чувствуя, как внутри него самого все теплеет. Конечно, все прошло не так, как он рассчитывал, но это тоже имело свои плюсы. От прежних волнений не осталось следа, а как светящийся изнутри кубинец подтверждал, что это было не зря.  
Невольно залюбовавшись, понял, что смотрит слишком пристально, только когда сошла улыбка, а взгляд стал беспокойным.  
  
\- Кит? Ты так и не сказал, зачем ты прилетел. Клинки что-то выясняли? Надо разбудить остальных, - нахмурившись, Лэнс развернулся, направившись к лифту.  
  
И вот опять. Почему он не может поверить, что что-то может делаться ради него? Голосить самому о своей значимости - легко, действительно так думать - нет.  
  
Схватив за руку, резко дернул на себя, заставляя остановиться. Чуть не упав, Лэнс с трудом удержал равновесие, взирая с укором и ожидая объяснений. По его мнению Кит вел себя странно. Ему не обязательно об этом говорить, все читалось у него на лице.  
  
По сути он прав. Все  _это_  не свойственно Киту, но ему было откровенно плевать. Еще с того раза, как синий паладин пришел к нему с беспокоящими его мыслями, Кит волей-неволей начал замечать, какой Лэнс на самом деле.  
С каждым разом он открывал для себя что-то новое, тщательно спрятанное, скрытое за множественными ширмами. И если раньше он вызывал лишь раздражение, со временем это стало чем-то странным и нежным. Чем-то ненормальным, но от чего не хотелось отказываться. Его уход в клинки лишь подтвердил это.  
  
После последних событий в душе поселился страх. Они с самого начала понимали, что это не игра и каждый их день может стать последним. Все они осознанно ступили на эту тропу. Только сейчас он боялся. Боялся не успеть. Боялся потерять.  
  
_Эмоции - непозволительная роскошь ..._    
Плевать.  
  
Сделав шаг навстречу, сократил расстояние между ними, подходя ближе.  
Вытянув лицо, Лэнс инстинктивно отступил назад, наткнувшись спиной на препятствие из стены. Словно зачарованный движением, следил за поднимающейся рукой, нежно погладившей его по щеке. Кит еще больше сократил расстояние, чуть ли не прижимаясь вплотную.  
Происходило что-то странное.  
  
\- Эй, ты чего удумал? - паника плескалась в глазах, но страха не было, - Ты вообще в курсе, что друзья так не делают? Точнее делают, но только не друзья. Кит, опомнись, это же я, Лэнс!  
\- Именно, - тихо прошептав в губы, - А теперь заткнись.  
  
Кит легонько прикоснулся к губам, ожидая реакции. Его легко могли оттолкнуть и убежать, голося на весь корабль, но, как он и ожидал, Лэнс поступил в своей манере.  
В экстренной ситуации его мозг работал великолепно: моментально анализируя информацию, все тщательно взвешивал и, придя к рациональному решению, действовал. На все про все ему требовалось не больше тридцати тиков. Кит не раз уже замечал эту его особенность, в какой-то степени завидуя его умению охлаждать разум. Правда, в большинстве своем, это происходило ради других людей.  
Вот и в этот раз, прищурившись, быстро разобрал все по полочкам и, пробубнив что-то из серии к «дьяволу все», закинул руки на чужие плечи.  
  
Он целовал требовательно, страстно, отдавая всего себя без остатка. Зареваясь пальцами в черные волосы, позволять притягивать себя крепче, плавясь от горячих рук на пояснице. Он давал Киту шанс доказать ему, что принял правильное решение.  
  
А Кит не смел его разочаровывать, сжимая в пальцах кофту на спине, что ткань трещала от напора. Вдавливая в стену, не оставляя и миллиметра между телами, не давая двинуться, не отпуская ни на секунду. Судорожно втягивал носом воздух, вспоминая, что надо дышать.  
И наслаждаться победой и главным призом, что тихо стонет от нежного укуса, смотря шальными от похоти глазами.  
  
\- Мммм, это значит, - даже не пытаясь отдышать, облизав губы, игриво усмехнулся, - у нас будут тайные свиданки?  
\- Ты невыносим, - покачав головой, улыбнулся Кит, - Конечно!


End file.
